Hide and Seek
by Marlex
Summary: A lonely engineer is a creative engineer. With Edward away on his travels west, Winry invents devices to help take care of her needs. When he comes home again, he finds one. A humorous one-shot.


**Author's Note:** This is a short one-shot I wrote for the CommentFic community on LiveJournal. The prompt was "Just how many vibrators did Winry make while Ed was out West?" It's a bit naughtier than most of more stories, but I enjoyed writing it and hopefully you'll enjoy it as well.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Just how many of these things did you make?" Edward asked incredulously.

Winry tried to contain her smile, but she failed and he saw her, presenting her with his own crooked smile that he only made when he was thinking dirty thoughts, which was actually pretty often these days. Not that she minded, because dirty thoughts could work both ways.

When Edward first went west, she missed him terribly, but once she got over how unfair it was for him to leave her again just after they finally got together, she tried to accept that he would be back, and then they could really begin their life together.

While her mind settled into this acceptance, her body ignored the message, giving her no small amount of frustration over his absence. Before she and Edward consummated their relationship, she had had no problems satisfying her body's needs. Their first few times together had been a bit awkward and clumsy, but they soon discovered what the other wanted. Edward might often have the emotional capacity of a 10-year-old, but he was nothing if not a quick learner.

So left alone once again, she found her body needed more than her fingers could provide. She tried other things and that helped for awhile, but soon that didn't satisfy her desires either. She was working in her lab when her eyes happened upon one of Edward's old arms, which brought thoughts of how his fingers and tongue would tease her until she was left begging for his cock.

The schematics appeared in her mind nearly complete. The power source took some time, but soon she had a working prototype. The first time she felt it vibrate in her hand, she knew she was crack-shot engineer. The first time she felt it against herself, she knew she was genius.

Of course, with any new device, there needed to be a lot of experimentation, with multiple models. Improvements here, failed lines of inquiry there, and soon she had a staggering collection of the devices.

When she received word from Edward he was only days away from finally returning home, she took it upon herself to hide her inventions. She honestly thought she had done a good job of it too.

The first time he found one, he brought it to her with a questioning look, one which one deepened when she felt her face redden. They were no strangers to sex or each other's body at that point, but somehow explaining the precise use of the device produced no small amount of embarrassment. She honestly wasn't sure what his reaction would be, but perhaps she shouldn't have been as surprised as she was when Edward, a hitch in voice, asked if he could see it in action.

So she showed him. She hadn't even reached orgasm when she noticed his pants tenting impressively. The resulting sex was one of their most passionate sessions to date and Edward admitted afterward that seeing her such throes had been an incredible turn on.

So, she made sure he found them all, one by one. It became a bit of game, one that would always end with them both panting and sweaty in bed, or on the floor of whichever room in which the particular device had been found.

There had been one close call when Al, home briefly from his travels to the east with his now girlfriend Mai, found the one she'd hidden in the kitchen. Edward nearly choked on his breakfast, but Winry spun a story about it helping her mix dough and batters for her pies. Al seemed convinced, but she could tell instantly Mai had figured her out. Edward would probably die of embarrassment if he ever found out, but she gave Mai a brand new model upon their departure back to Xing.

Which brought back her to the present, with Edward still giving her his "dirty thoughts" grin. Well, she supposed, it was about time he found the one in the attic. It was the only room left after all.


End file.
